Trapped
by Malfoys Private Gaurdian Angel
Summary: Nicole is trapped in the Dark Lords Mansion. Trapped because of the one person she thought she could trust.
1. Losing The One You Love

I woke up and I could feel and hear others around me. I could feel the dampness of where I was at. I opened my eyes and I noticed the others were chained up. I looked at my arms and I saw that someone had chained me up as well. I was sitting in the corner watching the others talk and some were asleep. Some looked like they haven't eaten for days. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down. I couldn't stand to look at the children sitting around their mothers. Where were we? And as if someone had read my mind I heard the door open.

I looked up and I saw him. He was standing next to me on the other side of the cell bars. I looked away. I trusted him. How could I have been so stupid?

"Please don't be angry at me," he said reaching through the bars to touch my hand. I moved it away, well tried; it's not like I could move that much. "I wanted to tell you that he wanted you. I wanted to tell you that you were my assignment."

I looked at him. He looked away. He couldn't stand to see me like this. He looked back at me. "Draco why?" I asked with tears coming down my cheek.

"I was going to die if I didn't."

"I would have died for you."

I put my head back into my folded arms. I felt his hand go through my hair. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." I spat back staring at him coldly. He retracted his hand. "You lied to me. You used me for your own sick pleasure until it was time to hand me in."

"That was before you changed me!"

"You call this change!"

Some people looked over at us.

"You don't understand..."

"No I think I do understand Malfoy!" He flinched when I called him by his last name. "You would give up something or someone you love in order to stay alive. In order to keep your families name from dieing out." He stood up and looked down at me. "I don't need you Malfoy. Not anymore. If I die, then that's the faith I will accept. I have nothing to lose. People like you killed my family to get to me. You killed my trust so they could get to me. I hate you Draco Malfoy!"

Draco didn't have much to say after that. I could see him tightening his jaw so that he wouldn't cry. He was clenching his teeth hoping no tears would fall from his eyes. He turned and walked out slamming the door.

"Good for you honey," said a mother next to me holding her child. The child looked like she could have been four or five. I looked at the mother and gave a weak smile and put my head back down on my arms.

After I woke up I saw that everyone was pretty much the same accept one guy was missing. He was an elderly guy.

"Excuse me," I said to the mother next to me. 

"Yes dear," she said so politely.

"Where did the elderly man go?"

She sighed and stopped rocking her daughter to sleep. "They took him and by the age that he looked. I don't think he'll be back. They always take the older ones out first so they can die quick and painless. It's the younger ones like your age that they have fun with. My daughter, Cynthia," She smiled down at her sleeping daughter. "They give to a home of purebloods to take in and treat like their own."

"What about you and the others your age?"

"We're for housekeeping. You know house elves aren't the big thing anymore. Women are now. They figured out how to make us work without complaining. Not that I would. I would survive no matter what. I'm a strong woman of course."

"And what you said earlier about us, my age I mean..."

"The ones that brought you hear are the ones that torture you after you have seen the Dark Lord."

"How do they torture us?"

"I'm not sure...but pretty young ones like yourself...I hear stories..."

I knew where she was getting at...raped, torturous rape, humiliation...but Malfoy brought me here. Why would he?

I looked around and I couldn't help feel a song come on. I opened my mouth and started singing. A lot of the men stopped talking and stared at me. Some woman looked up from their tear stained arms they were crying on. Everyone watched as I sung. And I knew it went through the door because someone opened the door and a few walked down the stairs to see the commotion. I just kept singing. I wanted them to know that they can beat anything if they try.

"Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today…"

"Your right Malfoy, she is a beauty," hissed a man under a cloak.

Draco nodded watching me sing wishing he hadn't brought me hear. But he had no choice. If Blaise or someone else brought me hear and The Dark Lord didn't approve of me. I would be beaten and raped.

"I think she's a keeper but I don't like how this crowd is acting towards her though."

Draco glanced at him. "What? Why?"

"They look at her like she's the heart and soul of their very lives. Take her somewhere else when she's done with her song."

"Where?"

"One of the extra bedrooms up in the Upper Commons. You'll be her guard."

"Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today."

**Authors Note: The song is called "I Think It's Going To Rain Today" By Bette Midler. Tell me what you think about this story. I found it looking through my files on my desktop. I forgot how many stories I have made.**


	2. Reasons

"You are so great, giving us all hope," said the woman. She looked down at Cynthia. "I don't want her going to one of the families. I don't want her mind being changed into something dreadful." She looked up at me.

"I wish there was something I could do."

I heard the door to the cell open. I looked over and saw Malfoy. He came over to me and unlocked my chains and helped me up. I was sore from sitting on that hard ground.

"What are you doing?"

"The Dark Lord wants you to stay in the Upper Commons."

"No thank you. I will stay here with people like me."

He looked around at them all staring. He came close to me and bent towards my ear.

"Please don't make me use magic on you. I don't want him coming down here and making you go. I don't want him to hurt you. What can I do to make you come with me?"

"Let me take Cynthia."

He looked up from her ear and looked her in the eyes.

"Who is Cynthia?"

"This woman's child. Please." I pointed down to the sleeping little girl on the floor. "Don't let her stay here. Let me keep her."

He kept looking into my eyes. The mother was praying next to her child.

"Only until the Dark Lord finds a family for her."

"No, I want her to be mine."

"You are not old enough to take care of a child! And I don't know if I have that kind of power to let you have her!"

"Fine just let me take care of her until he finds a family for her. She's the only little girl in here. Look at the men in here eyeing her up. If she was your child would you want her to be in here."

"She's not my child!"

"But what if she was."

He looked at the little girl lying on the floor.

"Fine take her."

"Thank you dear. Thank you," said the woman giving me the Cynthia. She was only four years old but she felt lighter from the lack of eating.

Draco led me through so many hallways and up so many staircases that I was wondering if were in some kind of multiplying mansion. Finally we stopped and he unlocked the door in front of us. The room was dark and he turned the lantern on that he was carrying. He found some lanterns hanging and lit them. I put Cynthia on the bed and tucked her under the covers.

"Nicole," he said coming towards me.

"What? Don't you have something to do for your precious Dark Lord?"

"Please let me explain everything."

"What else is there to say?" I walked over towards the window and looked down at darkness. I held myself holding back the tears. "That you lead me to my death?"

"No, he doesn't want you dead." He came up behind me put his hands on my arms. I felt his head lean on the back of mine.

"Then what does he want?" I shifted from him. I didn't want him touching me anymore. I turned around and saw him. I looked at his eyes. He was crying.

"Death Eaters are not supposed to cry. That shows weakness. Didn't he teach you anything?"

"Oh my god! Please just stop talking!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I swear it would have woken Cynthia up but she only stirred.

"I have already shown my weakness back at Hogwarts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just let me talk…Blaise saw it. He's the reason why you are here. I was never going to hand you in. I was already passing my due date. I told the Dark Lord I couldn't get to you. He understood everything and that's why he let it go. But Blaise saw how much I loved you and decided to threaten me. He threatened if I didn't hand you in that he would. And whoever hands in…"

"The person they were supposed to bring it do what they want with them."

He looked up at me. "Exactly, so I handed you in to protect you from him. I knew if he would have gotten to you…He would have done anything in his power to make sure that I suffered too."

"I'm sorry," I said. I placed my hand on his hair and moved it to the back. He put his head to mine and cried. I cried with him. His hands on my lower back and mine on his head…which reminded me of when we met…..

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled falling into something as the train quickly turned. I looked up at what I had fallen into. It was Draco Malfoy. I had my hands on his head while his were on the mid of my back. "Thanks Malfoy." I mumbled the thank you and slowly pulled my hands away from him. His hands of course didn't move off of me. He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyed that he still hasn't taken his hands off of me.

"You know you're cute when it looks like you have been thrown around."

"Urgh, you are annoying Malfoy. And that's always, now please take your hands off of me."

I grabbed his arms and tried to pull him off of me.

"Fine, if I touching you is so horrible I'll take my hands off of you."

He let go unexpectedly and I fell on my butt from trying to get his hands off me. "You ass! You know what you were doing!" I got up and pushed pass him. "I've always hated you Malfoy!"

"That's what attracts you to me, Davidson."

I turned around and glared at him. "In your dreams, Malfoy! I'd rather go out with Blaise!"

"You called," said a voice behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Can I not get away from you two? I feel like I'm a magnet!"

"Well you are in Slytherin and it is bound to happen that you are going to be going out with a Slytherin. It seems faith wants me or Draco to be with you." He played with my hair.

"You two are despicable!" I walked to the other end of the trains hallway feeling Draco and Blaises eyes on me all the way to the other part of the train until I closed my eyes feeling the little bit of air between train parts. "I may be in their house but there is no way in hell I would ever be attracted to them. Never."


End file.
